The early diagnosis of diseases can mean the difference between life and death for a patient. To achieve early diagnosis, various non-invasive diagnostic imaging techniques have been developed. X-ray technology, for example, has been utilized since the beginning of the 20th century to provide relatively non-invasive diagnostic imaging, but it has limitations, such as when imaging soft tissue. Computed tomography (CT) X-ray technology has elevated the ability to image soft tissue. Further, positron emission tomography (PET) allows the imaging of functional processes in the body. Diagnostic sonography (ultrasonography) uses sound waves to image internal organs and muscle tissue, for example. Diagnostic imaging technique may be categorized according to the quality and specificity of resulting images provided. Most diagnostic imaging techniques create relatively low resolution images, requiring extensive interpretation.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope of the embodiments described herein, as other embodiments are within the scope of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.